The pack and shadowhunters (Crossover TWTMI)
by Warriors2710
Summary: Les Chasseurs d'Ombres fêtent Noël à l'Institut, pour la première fois depuis que la guerre contre Sébastien est finie. Cependant, certains loup-garous viennent les déranger alors que la soirée touche à sa fin. Mais qu'est-ce que veut la meute de Beacon Hills aux Lightwood et à tous leurs amis ?
1. Explications

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà venue avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction appelée "The pack and shadowhunters", signifiant en français "La meute et les Chasseurs d'Ombres." C'est un crossover sur la série Teen Wolf et la saga de livres "The Mortal Instruments", même si des détails s'inspireront de la série Shadowhunters.

Pour The Mortal Instruments, la fic se situe après les livres, donc juste après "La cité du feu sacré". Mais... /!\ Spoil. Raphaël est encore vivant.

Pour Teen Wolf, ça se complique...N'essayez pas de situer la fanfic'. Des éléments ainsi que des personnages de plusieurs saisons seront repris, mais certaines choses ne se seraient pas passés.

Scott n'est pas un Alpha. Il est dans la meute de Derek, comme tous les autres.

Malia, Parrish, Liam, Hayden, ainsi que d'autres arrivés après la saison 3 sont présents.

Mais Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Derek et Isaac aussi.

Et Allison et Aiden sont vivants. Oui :3

Les couples de TMI ne change pas, mais ceux de Teen Wolf seront différents. Merci à ceux qui ont tout lu !

À bientôt ;)


	2. Prologue

L'atmosphère n'avait jamais été aussi chaleureuse à l'Institut. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres, accompagnés de leurs amis, fêtaient la première fois Noël depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Royaume d'Edom. Beaucoup de monde était présent : les Lightwoods, Jace, Clary, Magnus, Simon, Luke et Jocelyn.

L'heure était déjà tardive quand ils décidèrent d'offrir leurs cadeaux. Ils commencèrent par leurs amis, puis ce fut au tour des couples.

Alec sortit un petit paquet cadeau de sa poche et regarda Magnus dans les yeux avant de lui tendre avec un petit sourire Le sorcier lui sourit en retour et déchira le papier cadeau bleu foncé. Il découvrit une petite boîte de bijoux, qu'il ouvrit. Quelque chose de brillant était posé à l'intérieur. C'était une boucle d'oreille en or, avec des motifs et un cristal couleur argentée qui brillait de mille feux. Alec s'approcha de son petit-ami et prit la boucle d'oreille pour la retourner. "Aku cinta kamu" put lire Magnus, gravé sur le dessous. "Je t'aime" en Indonésien. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire, c'était lui-même qui l'avait dit à Alec. Se rappeler de ce jour-là était un peu douloureux, mais avant tout c'était une preuve que malgré les épreuves, ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup...commença Alec face à l'absence de réaction du sorcier, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, mais ce dernier lui prit la boucle d'oreille des mains avec un grand sourire pour la mettre à son oreille, puis attira Alec vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Merci, Alexander. J'adore.

Alec sentit une explosion de sentiments dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois que Magnus l'appelait par son prénom. Il avait cette façon de le dire qui le faisait retomber amoureux de lui.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Magnus, où une mèche rouge se mêlait parmi les brunes. Ils finirent par se séparer et Magnus sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. Alec la prit avec un sourire, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur était vraiment inattendu.

Deux billets d'avions y avaient été glissés, ayant pour destination Londres.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Alec de serrer son amoureux dans ses bras.

-Londres...j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller...

-Joyeux Noël, lui chuchota Magnus, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Sous les yeux attendris des autres -à part ceux de Maryse-, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Clary et Jace de s'échanger leurs cadeaux. Jace lui tendit en premier une boîte rectangulaire enveloppé d'un papier cadeau simple. Clary l'enleva, laissant apparaître le velours rouge foncé de la boîte. Elle ouvrit le couvercle. À l'intérieur était posée une parure simple mais très belle. Le collier, les boucles d'oreilles et la bague assortis étaient en diamant. Clary, émerveillée, toucha délicatement les bijoux avant de poser la boîte sur la table près d'elle.

-Ils sont magnifiques.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jace, qui lui offrit un sourire. Après ça, elle lui tendit délicatement un objet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau. Quand il eut enlevé le papier, il comprit que l'objet était un poignard. Un saphir était incrusté dans le manche, et sur la lame était gravé "Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours".

Clary, connaissant sa passion pour les armes et le combat et ne trouvant pas d'autre cadeau, s'était dit qu'une arme où son amour pour lui était inscrit sur la lame était une bonne idée.

Jace l'embrassa pour la remercier, et juste après, Isabelle ouvrait à son tour son cadeau de la part de Simon.

-Elle est super belle ! s'exclama Izzy en sortant la robe de la boîte.

C'était le genre de robe qu'elle adorait, courte et décolleté, d'une couleur noire et dorée. Elle enlaça Simon puis lui tendit à son tour une grande boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait un costume.

-Je t'emmenerai en soirée avec moi, fit-elle avec un sourire, et il rit.

La chemise était grise foncé et le pantalon et la veste étaient noirs. Simon embrassa Izzy sur la joue.

Tous les cadeaux ayant été offert, chacun essaya ce qu'il leur avait été offert.

Magnus se regardait dans un miroir, touchant la boucle d'oreille. Alec était derrière lui, ses bras encerclant sa taille.

-Elle te va très bien, fit-il avant de le retourner pour l'embrasser furtivement.

Plus loin, Clary avait troqué ses précédents bijoux pour ceux que lui avait offert Jace. Ils lui allaient merveilleusement bien. À côté d'elle, Jace faisait semblant de menacer Simon avec son poignard. Ce dernier avait revêtu son costume et Izzy était à son bras, habillée de sa nouvelle robe.

-Très classe, avait commenté Izzy quand elle l'avait vu dans son costume.

-Et toi, tu es très belle.

Le couple s'éloigna de Clary et Jace, puis Simon se résolut à parler malgré son stress. Il devait lui demander quelque chose qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps déjà. _Calme-toi, tu ne vas pas la demander en mariage,_ essaya-t-il de se raisonner, mais il avait peur qu'elle n'accepte pas.

-Isabelle...commença-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire magnifique, et son coeur chavira. Il prit une bouffée d'air et elle parut remarquer son angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu voudrais habiter avec moi ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse.

En même temps, il avait sorti la clé de leur futur appartement, si elle acceptait évidemment, et lui avait posé dans la main. Le regard d'Izzy s'était illuminée et pendant quelques secondes elle n'avait plus trouvé les mots.

-Bien sûr ! finit-elle par répondre en sautant dans ses bras.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux, peu habitués à Izzy montrant ses sentiments.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Simon.

-Moi aussi.

Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle refuse ? Au moment où ils se séparaient, un bruit résonna dans l'Institut et Maryse déclara :

-Quelqu'un veut entrer.

Elle s'empressa d'aller jusqu'aux immenses portes, suivie de tous les autres.

-Ouvre ! lui conseilla Alec.

Maryse lui lança un regard, toujours pas remise que son fils sorte avec Magnus, mais elle finit par l'écouter et ouvrit les grandes portes. Devant l'Institut se tenaient deux hommes. Ils étaient tous deux bruns, mais le plus grand possédait des yeux gris verts, contrairement à celui tout devant, qui avait des yeux bleus grisés. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier :

-Je m'appelle Peter Hale et je cherche Lucian Graymark.


	3. Chapter 1

Pendant un moment, un silence plana. Luke finit par s'avancer, sous le regard interrogatif de tous les autres et fixa Peter en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-C'est toi, Graymark ?

-Je préfère Luke Garroway. Pourquoi me cherches-tu ?

-Et bien, c'est long à expliquer...

L'homme à côté de lui lança un regard agacé avant de dire :

-Fais court.

-Ne sois pas si pressé, Derek !

Ledit Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans ajouter un mot. Peter se retourna vers Luke, puis déclara :

-Bon, on va faire court. C'est ma sœur qui t'as mordu.

Luke parut surpris et il perdit l'usage de la parole pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

-Quoi ? Ma...

-Ca suffit ! les coupa Maryse en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je ne veux pas de vos histoires de loups-garous ici !

Une bouteille de rhum à la main et le visage rougi par la colère, elle avait un air presque redoutable qui ne déclencha cependant pas une once de peur chez les loups-garous. Peter, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fit mine de trembler comme une feuille.

-C'est qu'elle fait presque peur, cette charmante dame. J'ai malgré tout toujours envie de boire un verre avec vous.

Haussant les sourcils d'un air à la fois surpris, dégoûté et agacé, Maryse porta le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de rhum, comme pour digérer les événements de la soirée. D'abord son fils embrassant ce sorcier, lui rappelant la réalité douloureuse qu'Alec soit gay et sorte avec ce Magnus Bane. Ensuite, ces inconnus venant frapper à la porte de l'Institut. Puis pour finir, comme pour bien couronner le tout, ce loup-garou qui la draguait délibérément. Après que son regard soit passé sur tous ses problèmes, ou autrement dit Alec, Magnus, Derek et Peter, elle s'éloigna en pensant que la vie voulait que sa soirée se finisse sur une touche d'humour qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Une blague qui ne l'amusait pas pour un sou.

-Très aimable, commenta Peter en haussant les épaules.

Alec, encore étonné de la réaction excessive de sa mère, haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard à Magnus. Il repéra directement Jace, son parabatai, qui toussait pour dissimuler son rire. Repensant aux phrases de Peter, il faillit se mettre à rire, mais ses pensées furent coupées par Luke :

-On ne va pas en parler maintenant.

-Pas de problème, répondit Peter, l'air toutefois impatient. On se donne rendez-vous, alors ?

Avant même que quelqu'un ne lui réponde, il dit :

-14 heures, demain, à Beacon Hills.

-C'est où, Beacon Hills ? interrogea Simon, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous trouverez.

Ce fut la dernière phrase de Derek avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, et Peter le suivit en fermant la lourde porte de l'Institut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? interrogea Jace en croisant les bras.

Luke lui lança un regard évident, qui voulait dire " **Ne vous en occupez pas**."

-Je vais y aller.

-On vient avec toi, décida directement Clary, qui n'en avait sûrement rien à faire de l'avis de son beau-père.

-Clary...commença Jocelyne, mais sa fille se tourna vers elle et la coupa.

-Je viendrai. Les autres feront ce qu'ils veulent, mais moi, je l'accompagne. Je suppose que tu comptes y aller avec lui ?

Sa mère hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, consciente que Clary ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Si Clary vient, je viens aussi, annonça Jace.

Finalement, ils décidèrent tous d'accompagner Luke à Beacon Hills. Peter et Derek ne semblaient pas être le genre de personnes sympathiques. Et puis, l'habitude de mener bataille ensemble ne les quittait pas, même si cela était juste une petite "visite."

La plupart d'entre eux baillant aux corneilles, ils décidèrent d'arrêter là la soirée et de rentrer chez eux.

..**..

 **New York, Loft de Magnus,** _lendemain._

-Raaaaaph ! appela Magnus en tapotant l'écran de son ordinateur. Je sais où se trouve Beacon Hills !

Le vampire le rejoint et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu es y déjà allé ?

-Non, il ne me semble pas...

Magnus avait vécu longtemps, mais il n'avait oublié aucun des endroits où il avait voyagé.

-Alors, vous allez devoir faire 4 heures 30 de route en voiture, puisque vous ne pouvez pas passer dans un portail sans connaître le lieu de votre arrivée.

Le sorcier posa le menton dans le creux de sa paume.

-Alec ! fit-il en regardant la porte de la salle de bain.

Son petit-ami ouvrit la porte en jetant un regard interrogatif à Magnus. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et il les frictionnait avec une serviette pour les sécher. Tout ce qu'il portait était un pantalon. Magnus dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Euh...se reprit-il en clignant des yeux. On va devoir faire de la route pour aller à Beacon Hills.

Il expliqua à Alec ce dont il avait parlé avec Raphaël. Ce dernier le questionna :

-Vous allez faire tout ce chemin juste pour ces loups-garous ?

-Clary veut accompagner Luke, répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Magnus dans une attitude totalement désinvolte. En vérité, il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il lui faisait et s'en amusait.

-Et ? répliqua le vampire. Clary y va, donc vous y allez tous ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Magnus. Maintenant, arrête de poser des questions. Tu veux pas me mettre du vernis ?

..**..

 **Beacon Hills, Loft de Derek.**

La meute était au complet dans le loft de Derek, en l'occurrence l'Alpha. Il était debout, appuyé contre la table au milieu du loft. Ses bras étaient croisés, comme souvent, et il fixait Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas de parler en faisant des gestes.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le voulez dans votre meute. Il a été mordu par ta mère, mais ça fait longtemps, vous ne le connaissez pas et il ne doit même pas savoir qui était Talia. Et puis, vous avez assez de gens dans votre meute, non ? Moi, je trouve qu'on est assez nombreux mais...

-Stiles, fit-il, la voix menaçante. Ferme-la.

-Toujours de bonne humeur, Sourwolf, à ce que je vois.

La meute, habituée à ce genre de comportements entre les deux hommes, ne firent pas attention à leur petite dispute et continuèrent de poser des questions.

-C'est Peter qui a eu cette idée, je vous rappelle, rétorqua Derek en jetant un regard noir au concerné.

-Ne me regarde pas de cette manière, cher neveu ! Tu as accepté, je te rappelle.

-Mon dieu, pourquoi n'est-il pas en enfer ? soupira Stiles.

-Un problème, l'humain ?

-Oui, je déteste ta façon de parler, ta voix et ta tête de psychopathe. Tu ne pouvais pas rester mort ?

-Et bien, j'ai failli aller en enfer mais le feu s'est vexé parce que j'étais plus chaud que lui.

Personne ne rigola à sa blague, et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Malia, sa fille, lui jeta un regard agacé avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Un petit sourire narquois resta ancré au coin des lèvres de Peter et il ne fit pas un seul geste quand Derek s'approcha de lui.

-J'ai accepté, mais il a intérêt à bien se tenir, répliqua-t-il. Luke arrive demain, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être tous présents.

-Il sera accompagné ? demanda Aiden, un bras autour des épaules de Lydia.

-Je ne sais pas. S'il l'est, je vous appellerai.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête puis sortirent peu à peu du loft.

Stiles jeta un oeil à ceux qui commençaient à sortir. La solitude commençait à peser sur ses épaules alors qu'il voyait tous ses amis en couple. Lydia et Aiden étaient maintenant un couple à part entière. Ethan sortait avec Danny. Allison s'était mise en couple avec Jackson, peu de temps après sa séparation avec Scott. Ce dernier s'était mit tout récemment avec Kira. Puis Isaac était avec Malia. Résultat, il était le seul célibataire...excepté Derek.

 _Derek, franchement ? C'est le seul qui reste ? Comme si j'allais me mettre en couple avec lui. Quelle idée idiote..._ Les pensées s'embrouillant dans sa tête, Stiles eut l'impression que sa conscience se moquait de lui. _C'est une idée tellement idiote que tu aimerais beaucoup._ Il se reprit en secouant la tête et sortit du loft, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois le propriétaire des lieux. Derek regardait par la fenêtre, toujours au même endroit. Peter, assis dans les escaliers, capta le regard de Stiles et son sourire narquois s'étendit. L'humain envoya un regard noir à Peter pour qu'il se taise, puis il rejoint Scott, son meilleur ami.

..**..

 **New York, Loft de Magnus**

Les trois couples s'étaient rejoint chez Magnus, alors que Raphaël s'asseyait dans un coin du salon. Président Miaou le regardait de travers, allongé sur le canapé près d'Alec et Magnus.

-Il a quoi, ton chat ? demanda Raphaël, les sourcils levés.

-Rien de grave, fit Magnus avec un rire. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop tes longues canines.

-Peut-être qu'il est jaloux, suggéra Simon.

Raphaël rigola d'un air agacé en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara Magnus quand ils eurent fini.

-Les problèmes de ton chat envers Raphaël sont des choses sérieuses.

-Très marrant, Simon.

-Ah, tu connais mon prénom, toi ? le taquina Simon en pensant aux maintes et maintes fois où il l'avait appelé par toute sorte de prénom ressemblant à Simon, mais n'étant pas Simon. Comme Salomon.

-Bien sûr, Cendrillon...

Puis il reprit d'un ton sérieux :

-Beacon Hills se situe à Boston. C'est à 4 heures 30 d'ici, en voiture.

-T'es sûr de ne jamais t'y être rendu ? questionna Isabelle avec une grimace.

-Sûr et certain. On va devoir trouver un autre moyen de transport que les portails.

-On peut rentrer à sept dans mon van, je suppose, déclara Simon.

-Bien, fit Jace, dans ce cas, quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Demain matin, 9 heures du matin, décida Magnus.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Clary.

-Si ça convient à Luke, évidemment.

-Je vais le prévenir. Si je ne t'appelle pas, c'est que c'est bon.

Clary se leva, ses cheveux roux flamboyants la faisant ressembler à une tempête de flamme, puis se dirigea vers la porte du loft avec un signe pour ses amis.

-À demain ! On se rejoint ici ?

-Pourquoi mon loft est toujours le lieu de rendez-vous ? fit semblant de râler Magnus, mais il avait hoché la tête.

-Super ! Tu viens, Jace ?

Celui-ci s'était déjà levé et jetait un regard perçant à son parabatai et au sorcier.

-Oui, parce que tout le monde va partir et que je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle entre ses deux-là.

Clary esquissa un sourire et ils partirent. Au moment où elle ferma la porte, elle aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage d'Alec et le rire cristallin d'Izzy ainsi que celui de Magnus remplissait la pièce.

-Un comique, ton parabatai, remarqua Raphaël à l'intention d'Alec.

-Oui, et encore il ne fait pas preuve d'autant de sarcasme que d'habitude.

-Clary adoucit son caractère, expliqua Magnus avant de poser ses jambes sur la table basse en face de lui.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils réfléchirent tous à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis les conversations reprirent, et bientôt Simon et Isabelle décidèrent de partir. Quand ils furent à la porte, Raphaël se leva à son tour et fut à leurs côtés en une fraction de seconde.

-J'y vais aussi, je refuse de tenir la chandelle.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, et dès que la porte se referma, Magnus lança un regard aguicheur à Alec avant de lui dire :

-Tu vois ça, Alec ? Il n'y a plus personne pour tenir la chandelle...

-Hmm, quel dommage...

Le Chasseur d'Ombre se glissa jusqu'à son petit-ami et l'embrassa au creux du cou.

-Je me demande bien...

Il déposa un autre baiser sur son cou.

-...ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire seul.

Magnus redressa la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour, mais Alec était déjà debout.

-Tu fais quooooii, Alexander ? se plaigna-t-il en se penchant pour attraper la main d'Alec et le tirer vers lui, mais il l'esquiva et s'éloigna dans le loft.

-Tu crois que tu arriverais à attraper un chasseur d'ombre, bébé ? le taquina Alec, les mains dans les poches, marchant lentement.

-Sans aucun doute, mon ange, renchérit Magnus, et il se leva, prêt à relever le défi.

-Alors attrape-moi...

La magie du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn contre le pouvoir et les runes angéliques d'un Nephilim ? Quand ce dernier est Alec Lightwood, cela crée des étincelles et finit souvent dans un lit...


	4. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, le groupe se réunit au loft de Magnus, à l'heure prévue. Les conversations allaient bon train entre les sept personnes réunis. Beaucoup étaient impatients, d'autres ne comprenaient pas l'utilité du voyage. Cependant, aucun ne protesta et ils prirent la route dans le van de Simon. Le voyage jusqu'à Beacon Hills ne fut pas des plus courts : cependant, ils finirent par arriver dans la ville aux alentours de 14 heures.

Arrivé au centre, Simon se gara et arrêta le moteur.

-On va où, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-En voilà une question intelligente, ironisa Alec sans méchanceté. Personne n'y a pensé plus tôt ?

-Sortons de là, répondit Magnus, et il ouvrit la portière pour sortir à l'air libre.

Les autres sortirent à leur tour pour observer la ville.

-On aurait pu les appeler...si on avait leur numéro, soupira Clary.

-Inutile, fit une voix grave derrière eux.

Le groupe entier se retourna pour découvrir Derek et Peter. Le premier avait les bras croisés et les sourcils levés alors que son oncle avait un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres.

-Je vois que tu es venu accompagné, déclara Peter à l'intention de Luke sans quitter son sourire.

-Ils ont tenu à venir avec moi, dit simplement l'intéressé.

Clary se plaça à ses côtés sans dire un mot et Derek fit un geste de la tête vers le Van.

-Suivez-nous en voiture.

Sans rien dire de plus, il bondit dans sa Camaro noir côté conducteur. Peter s'assit sur le siège passager un instant plus tard.

-On dirait que la meute va pouvoir rencontrer les Chasseurs d'Ombres.

-Je n'aime pas qu'il y ai autant de monde, grogna Derek avant de sortir son téléphone.

" _RDV au loft_ " envoya-t-il à toute sa meute, puis il démarra la voiture pour conduire les nouveaux arrivants chez lui.

..**..

Deux groupes distincts étaient formés dans le loft de Derek : d'un côté, la meute. De l'autre côté, les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les Créatures Obscures. La meute était venue au complet pour rencontrer ces derniers et s'assurer qu'ils n'emmenaient pas d'ennuis.

Pour l'instant, malgré la tension clairement visible dans la pièce, aucun groupe n'avait amorcé une attaque vers l'autre.

-Bon, dit Derek d'un ton sec. Peter, à toi l'honneur.

C'était lui qui voulait rencontrer Luke : à lui de parler. Peter s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante.

-Je peux t'appeler Luke ? Ok, super, continua-t-il sans même attendre de réponse. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est ma sœur qui t'a transformé en loup-garou. Tu es censé faire partie de notre meute.

-Je ne comprends pas...j'ai tué celui qui m'avait transformé, expliqua Luke. Puis je suis devenu l'alpha et j'ai récupéré sa meute.

-Tu es un alpha ? comprit Peter sans cacher sa déception.

Impossible de prendre un alpha dans sa meute...enfin, celle de Derek.

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu as tué, mais tu t'es trompé de personne. Talia t'a mordu, elle me l'avait dit.

-Elle n'a jamais essayé de me retrouver, grogna Luke.

-Elle est morte.

Un long blanc plana sur les personnes présentes. Luke se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Mais pourquoi me vouloir dans votre meute après tout ce temps ?

-Bonne question, fit Derek en se retournant vers son oncle.

Celui-ci hocha les épaules comme si cela n'était pas important. Stiles s'avança vers lui.

-Dis-nous tes raisons, le raisonna-t-il. Comment voudrais-tu qu'on te fasse confiance si tu ne nous dis pas ?

-On ne pourrait pas lui faire confiance même s'il nous disait tous ses secrets, assena Derek.

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais quand-même...

Toute la meute se regarda, impressionné que ces deux-là tombent d'accord.

-Oh, ce que tu peux être grognon, Derek ! soupira le plus jeune. C'est un truc de Hale, je suppose.

Derek prit un air agacé et donna un coup derrière la tête de Stiles.

-Tu sais quoi Stilinski, tu ferais mieux de la fermer !

..**..

Alec avait observé la dispute du loup-garou et de l'adolescent d'un œil rieur. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour, lui semblait-il. Il décida donc d'aller les voir au moment où les Chasseur d'Ombres et la meute se dispersèrent dans la pièce pour parler entre eux. Passant à côté de Luke et de Peter qui discutaient toujours de Talia, il rejoint Derek et Stiles, suivi par Magnus.

-Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, toi ! lança Derek à Stiles en le menaçant d'un doigt.

-Hé, c'est bon, pas besoin de s'énerver !

Alec se plaça près d'eux et Derek se retourna vers lui.

-Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombre, observa-t-il en analysant la rune qu'il portait sur le cou.

-Oui. Et toi, tu es l'Alpha de cette meute ?

L'alpha dévoila ses yeux rouges et Alec hocha la tête sans être impressionné.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda-t-il ensuite sans préambule.

Figés, Stiles et Derek se dévisagèrent. Le premier pinça les lèvres.

-Non, répondirent-il en même temps d'un air bizarre.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-C'est pas parce qu'il a l'habitude me plaquer contre des murs que...

-Stiles, arrête ça !

Alec jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Magnus qui riait puis il haussa les épaules en s'empêchant de faire de même.

-J'ai cru, c'est tout.

Inutile de les informer qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux quand l'autre ne regardait pas. Inutile aussi de leur apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas discret.

Gêné, Stiles regarda la rune d'Alec comme l'avait fait précédemment Derek.

-Ça sert à quoi ?

Il lui expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement des runes puis la signification de celle sur son cou. Puis il lui montra celle qu'il avait sur le coude.

-Celle-là, c'est la rune angélique. C'est la toute première rune qu'un Chasseur d'Ombre obtient.

Intéressé, Stiles posa plusieurs question au Chasseur d'Ombre sous le regard agacé de Derek. _Ce gosse n'arrête donc jamais de parler_ ! semblaient dire ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Magnus vit l'occasion de mettre son nouveau plan à exécution. Alec avait comprit que son petit-ami préparait quelque chose, donc quand il lui proposa quelque chose semblant anodin, Alec accepta immédiatement.

-Alexander, tu peux montrer à Stiles tes armes ? Ton arc, ton poignard séraphique...

-Pas de problème, mon chou, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil pour son amoureux.

Puis il se retourna vers Stiles.

-Suis-moi, on va dehors.

Les deux sortirent du loft alors que Magnus se retournait vers Derek. Il l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin du salon. Derek grogna, appréciant peu les contacts physiques.

-Arrête donc de faire ton méchant loup-garou ! s'exclama joyeusement Magnus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes à l'écart ?

Magnus resta silencieux un instant, fixant le loup-garou de ses yeux de chats. Il s'adossa contre le mur avant de lancer :

-Tu es amoureux de Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?


	5. Chapter 3

-Pardon ?

Derek fixa Magnus comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Attends, quoi ? Moi, amoureux de Stiles, et puis quoi encore ? Je ne l'aime pas.

-Tu me rappelles Alec quand il était aussi froid que toi, rigola Magnus. Tu n'es pas aussi sexy que lui, en revanche.

Il fit un geste faussement dégoûté de la main et Derek roula des yeux. Magnus croisa ensuite les bras et haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne te crois pas. Quand tu dis que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Derek laissa échapper un grognement furieux, puis tourna le dos à Magnus et partit au centre de son loft pour trouver son oncle.

-Peter, on en fini là ! Je ne les veux pas plus longtemps dans mon loft.

-Oups, murmura discrètement Magnus.

Scott s'approcha de Derek avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi ? Ils viennent à peine d'arriver !

-Luke nous est inutile en tant qu'Alpha !

Les yeux de Derek se mirent à briller et il montra les crocs à son bêta. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner et s'avança d'un pas.

-Laisse-les rester !

-Sûrement pas ! grogna Derek.

Magnus s'avança vers eux dans l'espoir de se séparer, mais il comprit vite qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce combat. Les deux loups-garous devaient régler cela entre eux.

Les deux loups se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Scott ne flancha pas. Derek était furieux : comment son bêta se permettait-il de lui tenir tête ?

-Non, laisse-les rester un peu ! répata-t-il.

-C'est toi l'Alpha, peut-être ? lança d'un ton cinglant Derek. Non, alors écoute-moi !

Furieux, Scott dévoila ses crocs et lui hurla :

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

Alors qu'ils se fixaient dans les yeux, ceux de Scott prirent une couleur jaune vif, avant de devenir rouges carmins. Surpris, Derek recula d'un pas et fit d'une voix dure :

-Tu as tué un Alpha ?

-Non. De quoi tu parles ? grogna Scott, agacé qu'il s'éloigne du sujet.

-Tes yeux. Ils sont devenus rouges.

Scott garda le silence, arborant un air aussi étonné que Derek.

-Un véritable Alpha, dit soudain Magnus.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un air perplexe. Il se mit alors à expliquer :

-Un véritable Alpha est capable de prendre ce statut par la seule force de sa volonté. Il n'a pas besoin de tuer pour prendre la tête d'une meute. Il a une âme d'Alpha.

..**..

Stiles et Alec se dirigèrent vers le van de Simon tout en discutant des chasseurs d'ombres.

-Donc vous vous battez contres des démons, récapitula Stiles. Avec des poignards séraphiques.

-Exactement. Mais mon arme de prédilection...

Alec ouvrit la porte du van et en sortit son arc.

-Ce sont mon arc et mes flèches.

-Cool, commenta Stiles. Tu penses que je pourrais l'essayer ?

-Euh... fit Alec, réticent à laisser quelqu'un toucher son arc. On verra ça plus tard.

L'autre ne resta pas longtemps sur ce sujet et se mit à poser d'autres questions tout en faisant des mouvements avec ses mains. Quand il eut épuisé son stock de question, il se mit à regarder Alec d'un air sérieux.

-Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? rit Alec.

-En fait...c'est à propos de tout à l'heure. Ce que tu nous as demandé...à Derek et moi.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du chasseur d'ombres. _Voilà l'occasion de parler de Derek à Stiles._

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

-Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'on sortait ensemble ? Je veux dire...on ne s'entend pas très bien.

-J'ai remarqué. Mais j'ai pensé que cela cachait quelque chose. Enfin, je ne voudrais pas te gêner, mais il y a comme une sorte de tension entre vous.

Oui, une tension sexuelle. Mais non, il ne le dirait pas à haute voix.

-Je pense...que tu aimes Derek, continua-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Alec s'adossa au van et fit un sourire en coin.

-Vraiment ?

Stiles se gratta la nuque en plissant le nez. Il était incroyablement gêné et Alec s'empêchait de rire. Le spectacle était hilarant : l'hyperactif tentait de le persuader qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments envers un certain loup-garou tout en tirant une tête à mourir de rire.

-Tu sais, avant, je n'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un qui souriait, ou qui riait, expliqua Alec.

-Un peu comme Derek, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Stiles.

-Un peu comme Derek, comme tu dis. Puis Magnus est arrivé et...cela a changé la donne. Il m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles choses et j'ai compris que contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'avais le droit à l'amour moi aussi.

-Tu penses que c'est le cas de Derek, aussi ?

-J'en suis même sûr.

Stiles fit une moue tout en paraissant réfléchir.

-Il ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi, soupira-t-il d'un air vaincu.

-On parie ?

Stiles laissa échapper un rire.

-Tu ne connais pas ce sourwolf. Il est tout le temps de mauvais poil.

-« Sourwolf » ? Comme c'est mignon, ricana Alec.

-Oui, je lui ai donné ce surnom un jour...

-Est-ce que tu avoues que tu l'aimes, alors ? Ou même juste que tu as des sentiments envers lui...

-Hm, je vais juste avouer qu'il est très beau. Et attirant.

Alec le fixa pendant un instant.

-Ok, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, avoua enfin Stiles en hésitant entre rire et s'enfoncer sous terre.

-C'est un bon début, fit Alec avec un sourire.

Au même moment, un rugissement traversa les murs du loft.

-Qu'est-ce...

-C'est Scott, le coupa Stiles en se dirigeant vers le loft.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et découvrit Derek et Scott face à face. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre les explications de Magnus. Entrant dans le loft, il oublia pour un moment la discussion à propos de Derek.

-Scott...est un alpha ?! s'exclama Stiles en s'approchant de son meilleur ami pour regarder ses yeux alors qu'ils avaient repris couleur normale. Un véritable Alpha ?

-Pas besoin de s'emballer, fit sèchement Derek en fixant rageusement les deux amis. Il y a peut-être une autre explication.

Les membres de la meute se mirent tous à parler en même temps et le loft se remplit d'un brouhaha.

-Stop ! hurla Derek en lançant un regard noir à Magnus.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était furieux contre Magnus car il tentait de le mettre face à ses sentiments. Il avait toujours essayé de les repousser : chaque histoire d'amour qu'il avait vécu avait mal fini. Paige, Kate, Jennifer... il n'avait pas de chance à ce niveau-là et n'en aurait jamais : voilà ce qu'il pensait.

-Laisse-les rester, Derek, décida Peter en fixant le groupe, plus précisément les filles. Elles sont trop belles pour qu'on les laisse partir.

Il s'approcha tel un prédateur d'Isabelle en lui lançant un sourire de dragueur. Absolument pas impressionnée, Izzy le fixa d'un air agacé.

-Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer quoi que ce soit.

Elle ouvrit la main et son bracelet en forme de serpent commença à remuer pour se transformer en fouet.

-D'accord, c'est bon ! capitula Peter en levant les mains. De toute façon, il y a toujours la petite rousse...

Il se tourna vers Clary et s'avança vers elle, mais Jace s'interposa entre eux.

-Ne touche pas ma copine, ordonna-t-il avec un air sombre.

-C'est un défi ? questionna Peter avec un sourire.

Il était prêt à relever ce « défi », personne n'en doutait.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? cracha Jace. Je t'ai clairement dit de ne pas la toucher. Si tu essayes...

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, toi ? Je suis un loup-garou et tu n'es qu'un vulgaire Nephilim qui chasse des ombres.

Le blond mit soudainement un coup de poing au loup-garou. Ce dernier montra les crocs et riposta immédiatement. Alec accourut vers eux, mais Derek le poussa loin des deux autres. Il était encore remonté contre Magnus et son groupe, et il n'avait jamais porté son oncle dans son cœur. Jace et Peter pouvaient bien se battre, il n'en avait rien à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je voulais les séparer !

-Laisse-les ! grogna l'alpha d'un air mécontent.

Stiles vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, alors que le loup et le chasseur d'ombres se battaient toujours.

-Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut les séparer !

-Je vous ai dit de les laisser !

-T'es fou ou quoi ? On ne peut pas les laisser s'entre-tuer !

-Stiles, écoute-m...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles se dirigeait vers le combat.

-Stiles ! cria Derek, furieux.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et Alec le suivit pour l'aider. Ce dernier attrapa Jace par les bras pour l'écarter alors que Stiles se mettait entre les deux combattants. Derek les rejoint, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Mais c'est toi qui es taré, ou quoi ? Et s'ils t'avaient blessé ?

-Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit sarcastiquement Stiles.

Il s'assura que Jace et Peter ne se sautent pas dessus à nouveau puis recula de quelques pas. Derek le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable.

 _Et s'il s'était vraiment inquiété ?_ ne put s'empêcher de se demander Stiles.


	6. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année, j'espère que vous passez des bonnes fêtes. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, très court certes et j'en suis désolée, mais je me suis dit que je n'avais pas posté depuis trop longtemps. Je ne poste pas régulièrement et j'en suis consciente, c'est quelque chose que je souhaite changer : une bonne résolution pour l'année 2018, disons ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Finalement, contrairement à ce que Derek souhaitait, les Chasseur d'Ombres restèrent pour qu'ils puissent s'apprendre des choses entre meute et shadowhunters. Sous les demandes de toute sa meute, l'Alpha n'avait pu insister pour les faire partir et avait capitulé. Derek avait accepté qu'ils restent, mais pas pour longtemps. Mais surtout, _surtout_ , il refusait d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Magnus.

Au bout de deux jours, les choses commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus compliquées, sans compter l'absence de confiance que certains des loups avaient envers le groupe de New York. Ils étaient tous dans la forêt, s'entraînant et s'enseignant des techniques entre eux. Stiles observait la scène avec un sourire ; pour une fois, aucun ne bronchait et ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Simon était debout près de lui et regardait Isabelle mettre une raclée à Derek.

"Ouch ! s'exclama Stiles envoyant le loup se prendre un coup de pied dans le visage.

-C'est la meilleure." dit Simon d'un air fier.

Ses cheveux de jais volant derrière son dos, elle fit un bond de côté pour éviter un coup puis riposta avec son fouet. Elle ressemblait à une déesse : elle était magnifique et très douée, son fouet en forme de serpent brillant de mille feux sous le soleil. Ses vêtements serrés ne l'empêchaient pas de se battre à la perfection. Derek, lui, était furieux de cette situation et ne paraissait pas ébloui par sa beauté.

Plus loin dans les bois, Allison et Alec s'entraînaient à viser des cibles avec leurs arcs. Leurs flèches atteignaient toutes leur but sous les regards émerveillés des seuls humains du groupe. D'un autre côté, Jace et Mali as'affrontaient

"Est-ce que ça te dérange parfois ?" demanda soudainement Stiles à Simon, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Simon fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

"De quoi tu parles ?

-Être humain... le fait de te sentir comme le plus faible de la bande... ça ne te bouleverse pas ?"

Il soupira en regardant Clary et Kira qui se battaient, poignard séraphique contre sabre. Se remémorant les souvenirs passés, il haussa faiblement les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas toujours été un humain, Stiles, avoua-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai été un vampire."

Soudain, il fut interrompu dans ses confessions par un cri perçant. Tout le monde plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en regardant Lydia. Cette dernière hurlait, debout entre les arbres, le visage pâle comme celui d'un fantôme. Elle finit par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle.

"Lydia ?" murmura Scott d'un ton effrayé.

Un long silence plana sur eux jusqu'à ce que la blonde vénitienne halète :

"Quelqu'un va mourir."

Suivant la banshee dans un silence de mort, ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Qui allait mourir ? Comment ? Une nouvelle menace planait-elle sur Beacon Hills ? Aiden regardait sa petite-amie avec inquiétude, la suivant pas à pas dans les tréfonds de la forêt. Elle agissait tel un robot, marchant et marchant sur la terre fraîche sans dire ne serait-ce un seul mot.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes alors qu'ils progressaient dans leur macabre recherche. La nuit tombée sur les bois, leurs ombres devenus invisibles, la meute et ses invités n'étaient pas repérables. Dans le silence et le noir, qui pourrait bien les voir ? Leurs silhouettes étaient à peine visibles.

Malheureusement, leurs recherches furent vaines et ils décidèrent de rentrer. Peut-être que la mort de cet être surnaturel ne se passerait pas avant un moment. Chacun rentra chez soi alors que le groupe des Chasseurs d'Ombres partait dans l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé des chambres pour la semaine.

Dans la nuit, le téléphone de Stiles se mit à sonner, le réveillant brusquement. Endormi, le garçon le prit et regarda l'écran. "Appel entrant de Lydia." Immédiatement, il répondit d'une voix inquiète :

"Lydia ?"

Une respiration erratique était la seule chose qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du fil ; il répéta le prénom pour appeler son amie, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par répondre d'une voix faible :

"Stiles, j'ai trouvé un cadavre...

-Où es-tu ?

-Je... je ne sais pas."

Stiles jura en silence puis promit à Lydia de venir la chercher avec la meute. Dès qu'il eu raccroché, il sauta de son lit et changea rapidement de vêtement tout en appelant Scott. Dès que son meilleur ami répondit, il expliqua tout d'une traite avant de lui demander de le rejoindre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Scott et Stiles roulaient au pas de course dans la jeep, cherchant la jeune fille. Le loup-garou se servait de son odeur pour la pister, cependant au bout d'un moment la piste disparu. Stiles se rangea au bord de la route et coupa le moteur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne la sens plus... il faut qu'on continue à pied."

Stiles soupira mais sorti tout de même de la voiture. Les deux amis rentrèrent dans la forêt le plus silencieusement possible. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient dû venir avec de l'aide, mais Scott refusait de parler à Derek. Le coeur de Stiles se serra en entendant son prénom.

"Scott, c'est l'alpha de la meute. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de lui parler, tenta de le raisonner Stiles.

-Laisse-moi te dire que notre _alpha_ n'est qu'un égoïste !"

Ses yeux bruns brillèrent soudainement d'une lueur carmin alors qu'il parlait furieusement. L'autre sursauta, surpris.

"Tes yeux !" hoqueta-t-il en avisant la couleur de ceux-ci.

Les yeux rouges redevinrent jaunes comme ceux d'un bêta, cependant Stiles était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

"Tu es vraiment en train devenir un alpha..." murmura-t-il d'un ton bouleversé.

Scott soupira, perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à rien... mais il devait arrêter de penser à ça et retrouver Lydia. Il s'arrêta et leva le menton, respirant l'air en se concentrant.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas appelé Aiden ? demanda Stiles, désespéré.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Scott soupira faiblement, indécis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.


End file.
